New Years, Rockstars and Pharmacy Mavens
by AstaLaila
Summary: One-shot collection of Kurt and Blaine at Dalton, in Lima and during key points of their relationship. What happens when the lives of two teenaged boys get squashed together. Klaine. SPOILERS in the new chapter. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own none of this in any way.

A/N- Not leaving my longer Klaine fic, just had a few ideas come up that didn't quite fit but I wanted to write. Have fun!

* * *

Finn heard the knock at the door and peaked out the window. He didn't recognize the sedan at the end of the drive, so it must be Kurt's friends from Dalton. Seeing Kurt try to climb unsuccessfully from the other side of the room, Finn went to let them in. The door opened to a swirl of snow, and five guys crowded on the stoop, some more familiar than others.

"Come on in guys. Most people are just in the living room. You can just throw your coats on the bannister there, or the stairs."

"Hi!" Kurt appeared from down the hallway, quickly pulling the nearest Daltonian, which yes, may have been Blaine, into a hug. "Come on. We've got Guitar Hero, beer, spiked cider and pizza. I will only participate in one of those four things, but you can all help yourselves. Happy New Year!" The five boys pulled off their coats and tossed them aside, and Wes threw a duffel bag on top.

"You're still sure its okay if we stay over?" Blaine asked, sidling up to Kurt to get out of the way in the small foyer.

"Blaine, I've told you a billion times now. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to." He smiled and Blaine couldn't help grinning back. "We've got lots of room as long as no one minds sleeping on the floor and couches. My dad and Carole actually suggested it. I guess they figured we'd probably have people over anyways with them gone, and this was the best way to make sure no one did something stupid in their car."

"They are actually letting you do this?" David looked at him skeptically, but Kurt shrugged and Finn butted into the conversation.

"They're going to Skype us at 12."

"To say Happy New Years?" David asked.

"No. They want a walking tour of the house via wireless internet and webcam, a check in with us and a shot of what cars are in the driveway. License plates included."

"Seriously?" Kurt nodded at Adam's disbelief.

"We have a ten minute grace period. If we don't show up sometime between 11:50 and 12:10, they call the cops."

"I'm not sure if they're really cool or mad intense." Kyle frowned. The two hosts just shrugged.

"Small price for a weekend of freedom." Kurt waved off. "Now come on. The party isn't in the entrance way." He and Finn led the way, although Finn sped up on his long legs after seeing Rachel in the kitchen.

"I'll talk you later." He waved at the Dalton boys, and then they found themselves at the living room, the source of the noise they had been hearing since getting inside.

"This...is New Directions, i.e. my friends. Make nice, and no talking about glee clubs." Kurt instructed them. He turned back to the room and sighed. Brunette and blonde were zeroing in on them right on schedule.

"That's Santana. If you're interested in keeping your girlfriends, I'd warn her right away. She'll probably move on to more vulnerable prey." Kurt warned the five boys, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Hey Hummel." Santana's greeting was aimed at Kurt, but it was obvious that she was more interested in eyeing up the boys with him.

"Hi!" Brittany hung off of Santana's hand and waved happily.

"Santana, Brittany, these are some of the guys from Dalton. Guys, why don't you introduce yourself." Santana raised an eyebrow and looked to Kyle.

"You. You can start." Kyle pointed to his chest slightly, but quickly shook off his surprise.

"Kyle. And, um, single. If you're..." She shot him a smirk and looked to the next one.

"Hey, um, Adam. And I'm...good. Thanks. On the girlfriend front." Brittany giggled and whispered into Santana's ear.

Wes didn't need to wait for Santana to turn to him.

"Wes. Taken." He nudged David.

"Dave. Taken." David spat out quickly.

"Blaine. I like boys." Blaine added right after, holding his hands up in a slightly defensive manner as Santana observed the rest of them coolly. Santana snorted, finally casting her glance challengingly at Kurt before turning back to Kyle.

"Well, not a great selection, but luckily, the one I had my eye on is free. Come on. Lets go." She grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled it over her shoulders.

"You should go see Wheels." She kissed Brittany on the cheek before turning her in the direction of Artie and Puck playing Guitar Hero. Kurt saw Kyle slip his phone into his pocket and grin at him over his shoulder before he felt the buzz of his own. "O U bro!" flashed across his screen.

He showed the text to the others. Wes just rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, before he reached back and pushed Adam and David by the shoulders.

"Come on. Let's show these guys how to do this properly."

Blaine and Kurt stood in the doorway in a silence that was awkward, but neither wanted to break. A few quick glances were thrown both ways before Mike passing between them broke their stalemate.

"We should go watch Wes play Guitar Hero. He takes his video games very seriously. Almost too seriously...and a bit accidentally violently sometimes." Blaine grinned and Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"What does that mean exactly?" Kurt pushed off from the doorway and headed towards the couches by the tv, looking at Blaine over his shoulder.

"He can get slightly obsessed. Last time he broke up with a girlfriend he beat DDR on Wii in six hours. And accidentally gave David a bloody nose with a flying nunchuk controller." Kurt broke out in laughter, knocking against Blaine's shoulder. Mike leaving had opened up a space on the big couch. He climbed on it, budging up to make room for Blaine. The three other Dalton boys and half of glee club were crowded around, sharing armchairs or lounging on floor pillows, so there wasn't much room.

"Oh! Spot open! Mine!" Adam called, seeing the space next to Kurt open.

"But that's-" Kurt started, glancing back at Blaine, who just shook his head as he planted himself on the floor in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kurt got slightly flustered as Blaine started adjusting a few cushions around himself. His feet were in the way for Blaine to lean against the couch.

"Here, let me...uh..." Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt shifting in place and paused.

"Dyou mind if I?" Blaine gestured over his shoulder and Kurt shook his head.

"No, of course." He had no idea what Blaine had meant by that.

"If you just pull up your leg..."

"Right!" Kurt pulled one leg up, tucking his foot under the other knee. Blaine shuffled closer to the couch, his right arm pressing against Kurt's other leg and his left lifting up to rest against the arm of the couch. His fingers tapped for a moment along to the rhythm of "Misery Business" from the tv.

"Hey." Kurt looked down to see an upside down Blaine, his head tilted way back to look at him. "Are you okay with this?"

"Hm?" Kurt looked down at him, watching some of the dark curls fall over the dark denim of his jeans.

"Are you comfy? I can move." He started to shift, but Kurt restrained him by his now-still hand against the couch.

"No. It's...good." Blaine's upside down face smiled as him and he felt fingers lace into his.

"Good."

"Good." Blaine pulled his arm down and pressed the back of Kurt's hand against the warm skin of his neck. His head dipped for a moment to squeeze their hands together and Kurt felt his stomach drop and flutter.

They stayed there, Blaine's head relaxing against Kurt and the cushions, and watched several rivalries develop with great amusement. After a while, and a few more appearances of upside down Blaine, Kurt had relaxed, and his free hand had travelled, casually twisting a dark curl around his finger as he grinned at Finn and Puck jamming out their star power.

* * *

Kurt shifted slightly. He had to go to the bathroom. But he was holding Blaine's hand, and Blaine had just sighed and almost, maybe, kinda nuzzled against Kurt's hand in his hair. Kurt did not want to let this slip away. But he didn't have much of a choice. He leaned forward and whispered into Blaine's ear, startling slightly when he turned in response. Their faces were close together and Kurt glanced down at Blaine's lips and up at his bright eyes.

"I need to get up." Blaine nodded and stood up, standing aside to let Kurt climb from the couch.

"I wanted to go grab a drink anyways." They weaved out of the room, separating towards the kitchen and Kurt down to his own bathroom in the basement.

* * *

Kurt dried his hands on the towel and turned the light out as he left the washroom. He jumped slightly in surprise when he saw Blaine, sitting casually on the stairs.

"Hey. I got you some water." Kurt took the bottle from him and gulped back the cool drink.

"Thanks." Blaine looked around.

"I like your room. It's very you."

"Thanks. Again." Kurt rolled his eyes at his repetition. Blaine just smirked.

The empty room around them was only permeated by thumps and reverberating music tones through the ceiling. They watched each other. Blaine took a sip from his own drink, the warm spiked cider in a tall glass. Kurt followed the tip of his tongue as Blaine licked his lips. His chest felt heavier than usual. Blaine put his glass down, pushing it back against the wall behind him. At the same time his foot reached forward and hooked around Kurt's knee, tugging sharply. Kurt stumbled forwards and Blaine grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Blaine." Kurt's own hands found themselves on Blaine's thighs, scrunching slightly, his nails catching along the denim.

"If you don't want to kiss me, I won't kiss you." Blaine murmured. Where he was perched, he and Kurt were the same height, which was a nice change for him. He hated being short. But right now he loved the way Kurt's thumbs were pressing against the inside of his knees.

"I think I would be open to it." Kurt's voice was soft, and a little unsure, and at the same time, strangely determined. It made Blaine smile like an absolute moron. But he didn't care. Couldn't care. Not while he was leaning towards this amazing boy. Not while that boy's hands were travelling up his legs to his hips. Especially not when their lips touched and Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, his fingertips pressing against the skin along Blaine's waistline. Blaine's hands crawled around Kurt's shoulders and over the nape of his neck, his skin and chest flushing warm.

"Kurt." Blaine pulled back slightly, whispering the other boy's name against his lips before Kurt pressed forwards again. Somewhere above them a clock went off and twelve soundings of a bell pulled them from each other. Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine, who just smiled.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the kiss at midnight now."

Kurt's face fell and Blaine's stomach fell with it.

"What?" Kurt seemed to shake himself to action.

"Finn."

"Wha- wait. What?" Blaine frowned. Finn was definitely not the topic he wanted to be on after his first kiss with Kurt. There wasn't really any other boy he wanted involved at all. Maybe just more kissing and touching really. Instead Kurt was glancing around the room frantically.

"I need Finn." He murmured, and Blaine pulled his legs into himself. This was surprising... and shitty.

"Blaine, could you- wait, what's wrong?" Kurt frowned at Blaine's withdrawn position, and his face suddenly dawned brighter. He climbed up a few steps, kneeling on the one below the other boy and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Blaine. Don't be ridiculous."

"Why, because it's midnight and New Years and you'd rather be with Finn?" Kurt rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

"You dork. I want to be with you. But I need Finn." Blaine glanced at him, looking disgruntled.

"Becaaaaause if I don't get Finn right now..." He waited for Blaine to catch on, but it just wasn't happening.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you kind of suck at it." Blaine grumbled. Kurt just huffed.

"Blaine I don't want to kiss anyone but you. But right now I have to get Finn and Skype our parents so they don't call the cops."

Blaine's mouth opened in sudden remembrance.

"Oh right."

"Yeah."

"Well, um, why don't you handle that, and I'll sit here and try to recover from my mortifying embarrassment."

Kurt smiled.

"You do that." He jumped up and ran over to his desk, grabbing his laptop. He came back to the stairs.

"Don't go anywhere though. I kinda want to finish what we started." Kurt ducked his head to press a soft, slightly awkward kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine let his fingers grab Kurt's collar and keep him there for a moment, before Kurt pulled back with a grin.

"Five minutes. I promise." As his footsteps clattered up the stairs and he heard the now innocent call of "Finn!" Blaine licked his lips. If the rest of his year kept going to way it started, he was going to feel stupid and amazing for months. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh the raging fluff. I hope people are enjoying this. Lots of alerts and faves! Thanks guys. Let me know what you think, or throw me any suggestions for one shots you want to read. I have some brewing, but I'm always up for a challenge.

* * *

Blaine shook his head, pacing the practice room. Kurt sat down on the piano bench heavily.

"No, you're not really getting the vibe. It's a fun song, but it's got to have...more." Blaine clenched his hands into enthusiastic fists, trying to convey what Kurt needed.

"I can't believe we're doing Enrique Iglesias." Kurt sighed. "I finally get a solo and it's "I Like It." This is heinous." Blaine pushed the sheet music across its ledge towards Kurt.

"It's not the best thing ever written, but come on. It's catchy. I've heard you humming it before we even knew we were doing it."

"It's an earworm." Kurt retorted, only smiling a little at Blaine's teasing. "And I don't see the problem. I'm hitting my notes."

Blaine's expression was reproving. "You know as well as anyone that it is more than just hitting notes. It's about showing attraction and connection through the song. Come on. You've got to give it more...sexy." Blaine clutched his hands to his chest, pulling a bit at his shirt.

Kurt just snorted, playing a few notes with his left hand. Blaine dropped his hands and leaned on the piano.

"What was that?" Kurt shrugged.

"What was what?"

"That little sarcastic snorty thing you just did." Blaine waved a finger around Kurt. He just pushed the hand away, and drew his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the bench.

"Blaine, I don't really...do...sexy." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the word, apparently finding it awkward to say, let alone consider.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine leaned against the keyboard, crossing his arms.

"I mean... look at me. I don't exactly draw hordes of boys towards me begging for attention." Blaine frowned at Kurt's calm tone. "And it's fine. Really. I know I'm more...cute, I guess. And I can do coy, and I can do fabulous, and on my really good ego days I think I can pull off beautiful with some effort. But sexy?" Kurt shrugged and picked at a piece of lint on his trouser leg.

"Seriously?" Blaine slid closer and sat down on the other half of the bench.

"Yeah. I mean...I don't think its that weird. I'm just...not a sexy person." Kurt seemed neutral, but Blaine noticed the slight downwards twitch at the corner of his mouth. And that sucked. But the only thing he could think that would make Kurt feel different about himself could make things suck for him too. He stared at the crown of Kurt's head for a moment, before reaching out, and tapping the cuff of his pants. His finger stayed, drawing a slow circle on the fabric.

"I think your...kinda sexy." Blaine said shyly, shrugging his head down between his shoulders.

"You're not being serious." Kurt waved off, rolling his eyes. Blaine just looked off towards the corner of the room. "But, thanks for trying."

"But I...I do. I mean, you've got amazing lips, and a this attitude that you could just, like, take on the world. And you know, confidence is really... attractive. And your..." Blaine mumbled to himself, avoiding Kurt's eyes and just staring down at the fabric under his finger.

"My what?"

"Your um, butt. You've got a really, really nice...yeah." Kurt just stared at him. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. "And speaking of it, I appear to have make an ass of myself." Blaine clasped his hands together and gave a sarcastic congratulatory cheer for himself.

"You're not...you aren't serious?" Kurt stumbled, not sure what to say. Blaine scratched his nose with his thumb, nodding slightly. "You think that I'm...sexy?"

"Well, yeah. I don't think its that weird." He echoed Kurt's earlier statement. "I just. There's something about you that just makes me..." Blaine took a deep breathe. He'd already told Kurt he had a nice ass, so why stop now. In for a penny... "It makes me want to kiss you, and stuff, and just be with you...like...physically."

"Physically like..." Kurt prompted, sounding almost confused. God, he was making this so hard on him. He had never felt so awkward before, but he couldn't seem to just shut up. "I wanna be close to you, and touch you, touch your skin, and like...I dunno Kurt!" Blaine's face was hot.

"Sorry, I just... You really think I'm sexy?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes." Blaine groaned. He just wanted his embarrassment to be over. The things he was willing to do for this boy.

"Then..." Blaine almost jumped when the pad of Kurt's finger touched on the back of his hand, tracing cautiously down to his finger. Another finger joined it to run back up, his whole hand eventually drawn under Kurt's. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"What, am I not allowed to be nervous about boys?" Blaine said defensively. "I'm a teenage guy too, I get nervous when I like someone."

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly, like this had just occurred to him.

"Right... Sorry."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Oh. Sor-" Kurt cut himself off. He looked at their hands together on the bench. "Well, if it helps at all, I think..."

Blaine looked up, hearing Kurt's deep inhalation as he paused. He almost seemed to be preparing himself for something, and Blaine was dreading that it would be the gentle but delightfully painful let down he was pretty sure was coming. "I think you are foxy. And I want to kiss you. Cause you've made me feel sexy. And you are the first person who has ever managed that. Oh, and because I really, really like you. Have. For a while now."

Kurt spat it all out as quickly as he could, and looked at him, keeping his chin high. Blaine couldn't help it. He was full out grinning, his hands scrunched in the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Um, you're welcome?"

Kurt unfolded his legs, straddling the bench, and shifted forwards.

"Come here." Blaine moved slowly, kneeling between Kurt's legs. He bit his lip at Kurt's cautious hands moving from his knees and up his thighs.

"Can...I..." Kurt shifted forwards, his head ducking slightly towards him a couple times.

"Yes." Blaine said breathily. This time, he moved to meet Kurt and their lips pressed together. Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's neck, catching in the soft hair there. One of them shifted and ran up to hold Kurt's cheek. Blaine let out a noise of surprise as Kurt bit softly on his lip and ran his tongue over it soothingly. Their kiss opened, and Kurt's hands kneaded gently over Blaine's legs. Blaine hummed happily. His hands wanted to be everywhere at once, but he kept them stroking the warm skin of his neck and face. Until Blaine suddenly squeaked. The two jumped back, Blaine as surprised at the noise as Kurt. Kurt's playful hands had gotten a bit...too sexy...for the practice room, with an open door.

"Sorry. Guess I underestimated my sexiness?" Kurt teased, just touching Blaine's knee. He gave a slightly embarrassed grin, and Blaine smiled.

"And I created a monster."

"No. You are just...great." Kurt insisted. "You are the sweetest thing ever."

"So are we going to keep this up?" Blaine posed, crossing his own legs on the bench. Kurt nodded hopefully.

"I feel too good to stop. You feel too good to stop." Kurt admitted. Blaine offered his hand and they stood, grabbing their papers and shoulder bags.

"Come on. I think we're done for tonight."

"Singing or bringing sexy back?" Kurt shot him a grin over his shoulder as he grabbed his sweater off a music stand..

"Seriously? You actually just said that?" Kurt just shrugged at Blaine's amusement.

"You may have created a monster. Now come on. If you're good I'll let you walk behind me on the stairs." But Kurt held out his hand, clasping it around Blaine's fingers, and they wandered upstairs together, sneaking glances at each other as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I won't lie. This was the first idea for the one shots, but it took a while to show itself fully. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine sat in the drivers' seat. The engine and lights were off, but his hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Oooookay. Come on Blaine. Don't be a baby about it." He drummed his fingers, "If you're mature enough to need them, you're mature enough to buy them." The slogan was cheesy, something they'd heard in health class last year to promote safe sex and gentlemanly behaviour at the same time. But right now it was the only thing, other than the basic drive somewhere below his belt, that was going to get him out of the car and into the Polaris Parkway Walgreens.

The door swung open and he stepped out, directly into a puddle than had formed in one of the parking lot potholes. His foot was wet now, and he slammed the door shut more loudly than he intended. The front doors of the store slid open in front of him, and the sole of his shoe squeaked on the tiles with every step. All the way down the aisles.

He was wearing jeans and a blank red hoodie, nothing that could identify him either personally or as a Dalton boy. He was just praying that he didn't run into anyone he knew. It was bad enough that he was standing in place, trying to inconspicuously read which aisle he needed to go down. And then squeaking when he walked down it.

"Okay..." Blaine murmured, looking at the rack. It was a set back peg board, not shelving like most of the aisle. The packages hung, a mixture of black and obnoxious brights. An especially lurid swirling purple one caught his eye. Which one was he supposed to get? There were a few that he definitely knew were out of the running. Anything pink. Anything with "her." Anything that even hinted towards "fruity." In any context.

Ultimately, it ended up being a fairly inconspicuous red and blue box that Blaine grabbed, tucking it into his palm. Now. The check out. Oh god. He couldn't just go up and slap it on the counter. He would be mortified. He had to get other stuff. Stuff that wouldn't make him look like a horny perv.

* * *

Blaine looked into the basket hanging from his elbow. There was something wrong with his head. Somehow "don't look like a perv" had only been downgraded to "massive weirdo." Now, hiding the main article was a box of neon bandaids, a six pack of ginger ale, Flintstones vitamins, the new Sports Illustrated for Reese, a desk calendar with kittens on it, pencils, Cheezits, trail mix, peanut butter, and Swedish Fish. "Casual shopper" looked more like "Boy with some... interesting plans for the evening." So needless to say he was still edgy when he got into line. A really long line for 8 pm at night, and with only one cashier.

Blaine tried to skim the racks of tabloids, but his mind kept wandering. Not in a good way. His creative brain was formulating all the most embarrassing routes this could take. The dominant one was the image of the nice older woman at the cash swiping all his purchases except the last, and picking up the phone, set to speaker.

"Price check aisle three. Price check aisle three. Condoms for Blaine Anderson. A twelve pack of condoms for Mr. Blaine Douglas Anderson, for use in his having of sex."

"Are you ready then?" Blaine snapped up, the line having disappeared while he was having his daymare.

"Yes. I...I think so."

"Do you want to put your basket on the counter, hon? I can't scan it down there." Blaine's jaw snapped shut. Right. She meant ready to check out. Not ready for sex with his boyfriend. She didn't know about that. Yet.

"Um. Okay." Blaine put his basket up, and let his hands drop into his pockets. All he could do to calm his nerves was rock back and forth on his toes, and avoid the cashier's eyes. The beeps of the scanner were mocking him.

"$33.84."

"Sorry?" When Blaine looked at the woman she was smiling at him.

"$33.84, for your purchases."

"Of course." Blaine pulled two twenties out, waiting as she made change. "Thanks."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed the two bags on the counter.

"No problem, honey, and I double bagged the one for you with the um, personal items." She nodded conspiratorially at the one that had four handles emerging from the white plastic jumble.

Her gentle laugh wasn't mean spirited at all, but Blaine grabbed the bags and although he'd never admit it, pretty much ran out of the store. His ears were mortifyingly red all the way back to Dalton.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Working off the WIGYA clip and some spoilers that Kurt gets in a fight with Flint. 'Cause just because it says love triangle doesn't mean its Blaine in the middle. What if Kurt had more options than he thought?

* * *

That. Had. Sucked. Nothing is as fun as helping your crush serenade the boy he likes. Kurt sighed. He had receded to the food court as soon as they sang the last note, not wanting to see what happened. He had given into his weakness and was wallowing in carbs and sodium.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt looked up from his fries. Flint slid into the chair on the other side of the table.

"Oh yeah. Great wonderful and all that." Kurt pushed a fry into the little paper cup of ketchup, stabbing at the bottom a little before leaving it there, slowly falling over.

"Why don't I believe you?" Flint reached across and grabbed a fry, popping it into his mouth. Kurt just shrugged. The other boy sighed.

"Look, Kurt. You can't...Blaine's a bit of a flirt, and it's totally understandable that-"

"I've fallen in love like a complete fool with a boy who will never even look at me?"

Flint frowned, slumping down in his seat.

"I'm so pathetic." Kurt mumbled, glancing over at the store front.

"Yeah, well-" He glared across the table.

"Thanks Flint. You're so sympathetic." Flint stared across the table and Kurt could see his jaw tense.

"Well, maybe if you stopped staring at Anderson like the sun rose and set out of his ass you could move on."

Kurt felt his neck flush hot. He couldn't really contradict Flint, so he just stumbled across a sarcastic response.

"Yeah, cause there's just so many guys out there dying to be with me. I could just have my pick so I might as well forget about my huge crush."

"God, you're such a drama queen." Flint shook his head as Kurt's back stiffened.

"You know, I never asked you to sit here!" Flint let out a huff of sarcastic laughter.

"You know what? If you weren't so focused on one guy who doesn't want you, maybe you'd realize it when other people like you! Although right now, they might not really know why the hell they do."

"What?" Kurt frowned as Flint stood up. The other boy just looked dejected as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants.

"Just...figure it out Kurt. You're as oblivious about others as Blaine is about you. And don't take too long. You'll miss the bus."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The first part means I like you. The second part means we're supposed to leave for Dalton in ten minutes. Happy Valentine's Day." Flint turned away and walked back towards the others.

Kurt watched as his Flint's roommate Jeff looked up from his conversation and stepped aside. He said something, looking inquisitive and Flint just shrugged. Jeff just gave him a couple of sympathetic pats on the back, subtly glancing back at Kurt, before slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him away into the crowd.

Well. That was unexpected.


End file.
